


The Book

by Daughter_of_the_TARDIS



Series: Remembering A Forgotten Song [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, remembering, sentimental idiot, slight angst, time travellers wife, twelve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_TARDIS/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_TARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor thinks back on his wife's favourite book... and on how he grew to love it as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book

_The Time Traveler’s Wife_

It was one of her favourite books.

He would always laugh whenever he caught her reading it, saying, “Isn’t living it enough for you?”

She would just smile back sadly and close the book without a word.

Years later, after he lost her, he found her old copy of the book, and decided to read it for some reason. He wasn’t all that interested, to be honest, until he saw the first one.

_“Do you love her?”._

_“Very much,” I whisper. We He silently side by side, watching the swaying trees, the birds, the sky. I hear a muffled sniffling noise and glancing at Clare I am astonished to see that tears are streaming across her face toward her ears. I sit up and lean over her. “What’s wrong, Clare?” She just shakes her head back and forth and presses her lips together. I smooth her hair, and pull her into a sitting position, wrap my arms around her. She’s a child, and then again she isn’t. “What’s wrong?”_   
_It comes out so quietly that I have to ask her to repeat it: “It’s just that I thought maybe you were married to me.”_

Written in the margins next to it were words in a familiar hand:

**I remember that feeling. Berlin.**

That was all, but he spent the rest of the day pouring over the book, searching out each and every one of her little notes in the book.

Over time, he grew to love the story of The Time-Traveler’s Wife. It was the book that he read the most times ever - second on the list was Melody Malone, and third was Summer Falls.

 

8888

 

For the longest time, he wondered why he kept a TARDIS key hidden within the pages of that worn old book. After all, this regeneration wasn’t one for sentimentality - or emotional displays, for that matter.

But over time, he began to understand why - or at least came up with a theory.

Maybe, just maybe, he kept the key to the TARDIS there because they were similar.

The TARDIS key - the key to his home, yes.

But that worn, pen-marked-and-dog-eared book?

Hidden within those pages was the key to his heart.

There were two, in fact:

_When two people are meant for each other, no time is too long, no distance is too far, and no one can ever tear them apart._

And:

_I love._

_I have loved._

_I will love._

 

**A/N~ Please review! Any ideas for this series will be considered, if not used.**


End file.
